


Coach 2

by grey853



Series: Coach [2]
Category: Queer As Folk - US, the Early Years
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first sexual experience, Brian's hunger grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach 2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Brian and Michael are both only 14 and there's no  
> explicit sex between them.

**Coach 2**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Coach%202)

* * *

"You want a lemon square?" 

Brian scowled and squinted in the early morning sun as they sat on Michael's front porch step. "For breakfast?" 

"My mom makes them. They're good." 

"They're fucking deadly. They're nothing but sugar and fat." 

Smiling, Michael took a dramatic bite and chewed with fervor, eating the whole sticky square before licking his fingers. "My mom says you're too skinny." 

"Your mom thinks the whole fucking world is too skinny." 

"Yeah, well, that's true." 

Brian rubbed his temple and the back of his head, the dull ache of the hangover still clinging. "Did you do your history homework?" 

"Had to. My mom was still pissed after you left last night." Shyly, Michael glanced over at his friend. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"What'd your dad say when he got home?" 

Brian shut his eyes, the scene with his father flashing through his mind, the quick blows numbed by the liquor but not enough to spare him the sting of hatred for his old man. "Who the fuck cares? He's an asshole." 

"What about your mom? What'd she do?" 

Standing up, Brian shut out the vision of his mom's crying, her mournful words at his back as he awkwardly climbed the stairs to his room. "Come on. Let's walk." 

"I don't mind walking home, but the bus is quicker in the morning." 

"Then ride the fucking thing, but I'm walking." 

Brian picked up his gym bag and headed out, Michael soon trotting by his side. After a few moments of quiet, his friend nudged him. "So what was it like?" 

"What?" 

"Sucking off Daniels?" 

Smiling, Brian shrugged. "Fucking amazing." 

"Yeah? Really?" 

"Really. He's a natural blonde, too." 

"Fuck." Despite being alone, Michael leaned in closer and whispered, "What did he taste like?" 

"Like me." 

"You?" 

"Yeah, haven't you ever tasted yourself?" 

"Ew." 

Brian laughed and shook his head. "Liar. You can't tell me you haven't tasted your own come." 

Flushing scarlet, Michael refused to meet his eyes. "Well, once." 

"And did you like it?" 

"Asshole." 

"That's a different flavor." Brian laughed at Michael's pained expression before he continued. "Anyway, he was more bitter than me. His cock is thicker, too, and when he's turned on, he's about nine inches." 

Wide-eyed, Michael gasped. "And you sucked him off?" 

Brian licked his lips playfully, his face crinkled in amusement. "Every inch." 

"Jesus." Savoring the memory, Brian remained silent until Michael's voice interrupted his tongue's glide inside his own mouth. "What are you going to do sixth period when you see him?" 

"What?" 

"I mean, you sucked him off." 

"So?" 

"That's bound to change things. Aren't you nervous?" 

"Why the fuck would I be nervous?" Brian smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "It didn't mean shit. It was just a blow job. It'll be fine." 

* * *

But it wasn't. 

Daniels refused to even glance in his direction. When their eyes met, Daniels immediately looked away and shouted at some other boy to run faster or jump higher. Fuck. 

Brian crossed his arms and leaned against the concrete gym wall, his face brooding and displeased. He expected acknowledgement, a code wink, something, anything but being fucking shut out. Son of a bitch Daniels made him feel like shit. 

Worried, Michael ran up to his side. "You didn't finish your laps." 

"Fuck the laps." 

"Come on, Brian. The other guys will notice." 

"Who the fuck cares?" 

"Don't push his hand." 

Eyes narrowed, Brian smirked. "I'd like to see that." 

"Just do the laps." 

"I don't think so. I'm not in the mood." 

"Fuck, Brian. Don't do this." 

"Do what?" 

"You know what." 

His face pale, Michael touched his shoulder and then jerked away when he heard Daniels call his name to join the others. As he ran off, Brian remained against the wall daring the older man to say anything. Daniels walked up, his face stony. "You feeling okay, Kinney?" 

"I'm fine, Coach. But then you know that." 

Hesitating, Daniels stared at him a moment longer, his composure barely contained. "Go to my office." 

"And if I don't?" 

Daniels' voice lowered as he stepped into Brian's space. "Just stop messing around, Kinney. Go to my office. We'll talk in a minute." 

"Sure, Coach, anything you say." Anger fueled his confidence as he walked alone to the locker room, the other students still working out. Once there, he paced, his mind wired. He didn't need this shit, not from Daniels. 

The older man filled the doorway and then shut it, putting his clip board on his desk before motioning for Brian to sit down. Refusing, Brian stood in the corner, defiant. 

"Okay, Kinney, tell me what you're thinking." 

"You first and try looking at me when you do it." 

"God, you're a bossy shit." 

Smiling, Brian tutted. "Gee, Coach, such language. Somebody might think you're human for christsakes." 

Suddenly solemn, Daniels sat down in his desk chair. "And they'd be right. I've been thinking about you all night." 

"What? Wishing you'd fucked me while you had the chance?" 

"Jesus, Kinney, be serious. Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in here?" 

"We?" 

"We. Me for letting it happen and you for doing it. I mean, you're just a kid." 

"I'm not a kid." 

"You're fourteen. I could go to prison." 

"That won't happen." 

"It could. I'd be ruined." 

Sympathy swelled for the first time. "I told you I'm good with secrets." 

"Then why draw attention to yourself in the gym?" 

"Why ignore me, act like I'm some piece of shit?" 

Stunned, Daniels sat forward. "Is that what you think I was doing?" 

"Isn't it?" 

"No." Running his hand over his short hair, Daniels shook his head in frustration and stood up, his body taking up most of the room as he moved to just a few inches from Brian. "I was afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" 

"You. You could destroy me." 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Why would you do what you did yesterday? I don't know what you're thinking." 

Brian stepped back, his shoulders pressed hard against the wall. He gazed up into concerned blue eyes. "I just saw you. You looked hot." 

"Hot?" 

"Yeah, hot. I wanted to see what it was like to suck cock." 

"Shit. You'd never done that before?" 

"You were the first." 

"Double shit." Daniels turned away, his face drained of color and his voice strained. "I'm sorry, Brian. This is all my fault." 

"It's not. You didn't force me." 

"But I didn't stop you." 

"Like I said, you're only human." Brian moved closer, his hand on his coach's arm. "Look, just don't treat me like I'm invisible and it's cool." 

Sighing, Daniels turned, his hand cupping Brian's face. "Hardly that. You're beautiful." 

A calloused thumb smoothed across his lips and his cock woke up. "I can come back after school today. We can do it again. Nobody needs to know." 

Reluctantly, Daniels shook his head and smiled sadly. "I made one mistake. I can't afford another and neither can you. You can't go around sucking people off just because you want to." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you could get hurt. Not everyone is going to just say thanks and then leave. There are a lot of sick fucks out there who would love to get a piece of your cherry ass." 

"Would you?" 

"Would I what?" 

"Want a piece of my cherry ass?" 

Pained, blue eyes closed as Daniels took one step away. He opened them slowly and shook his head. "Don't even think about it." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's wrong. You're a kid and I'm not. Plus, I'm your teacher. Like I said, I could go to prison. What you need is to find someone your own age, someone like Novotny." 

Brian studied the worried features and then sat on the edge of the desk, his arms crossed again. "You don't get it." 

"Get what?" 

"Michael's my friend. You don't fuck your friends." 

"I don't get it." 

"That's what I said. If I fuck anybody, it won't be Michael." 

"That's a shame. You know he's got a crush on you." 

"I know. Doesn't matter. I protect him. I don't fuck him." 

Nodding, Daniels stepped to the door, his hand on the handle. "Just promise me you'll be careful." 

"Promise me you won't stop admiring me from a distance." 

"What?" 

"Before yesterday, you watched me. You had the look." Brian held up a hand before Daniels spoke. "Don't deny it, Coach. I can always tell. You wanted me. Still do. All I want is the look, the knowledge that you still want me." 

"And that's enough?" 

"Yeah. For now." 

* * *

Sipping the wine cooler, Brian stared out of the window in Michael's bedroom. 

"Doesn't your dad ever notice when you take his booze?" 

"That's the good thing about having a drunk for an old man. He can't count worth shit." 

Michael sat on the bed, a new comic in his lap. Nervously, he smoothed out the wrinkles in the thin spread. "Are you going to tell me what happened with the coach or not?" 

"We talked." 

"What did he say?" 

Brian turned, a small grin on his face. "He told me I needed a boyfriend." 

"A boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, he thinks you're the perfect boy for me." 

"Fuck off. He didn't say that." 

"Sure he did." Brian stepped to the bed and sat on the edge, mussing Michael's hair as his friend flushed furiously and pushed him away. "Come on, Mikey, I wouldn't lie." 

"You lie all the time, you asshole." 

Suddenly serious, Brian shook his head. "Not to you. I don't lie to you, not about things that matter." 

Michael stopped moving and stared, still unsure. "He really said that about me being your boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, he did." 

"What did you say?" 

"That I don't do boyfriends and I don't fuck friends." 

Michael blinked several times and turned his attention back to his comic. "This is a shitty storyline. Captain Astro would never have amnesia and think he was a bad guy." 

Studying his friend's hurt expression, Brian settled in next to him, his thigh next to Michael's. "Hey, why don't you read it out loud?" 

"You don't like when I do that." 

"I never said that." 

"Sure you did." 

"Come on, Mikey. I'm bored, either read it to me or let's go do something else." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. We could go find the coach's house." 

Michael stilled, his brown eyes even more worried. "You're not serious." 

"It could be fun." 

"Leave the guy alone. He's probably scared shitless." 

"He is." Brian turned around on the bed, his feet up on the headboard and his head down by Michael's feet. "But he still wants to fuck me." 

"Brian, promise me you'll stay away from him." 

"Why should I?" 

"Because you're going to get in trouble. It's one thing to fuck around with another kid, but he's our teacher." 

Brian swatted the bottom of Michael's feet, his friend pulling them up and away. "And a tasty teacher at that." 

"God, you're an asshole sometimes." 

Before he could defend himself, Brian heard Debbie downstairs. He jumped up and emptied the cooler quickly before stashing the bottle in his gym bag. Grabbing up a pack of gum, he stuffed a piece in his mouth and then picked up a comic book. 

The door swung open, Debbie scanning the room. "You guys hungry?" 

"Sure, Ma." 

Brian stood up and shook his head. "I have to go, Deb. Thanks anyway." 

"What's the hurry?" 

"No hurry. See you at school tomorrow, Mikey." 

"Brian, stay. Mom always makes plenty." 

"I know, but I've got some homework." He headed out the door, careful to stay downwind of Debbie's sensitive nose. 

"Since when have you ever been in a hurry to do homework, Sunshine?" 

"Since Mikey's taught me the error of my ways." 

The hearty laughed pleased him. "God, you're so full of shit. Be careful going home, hon." 

"Sure thing, Deb. I always am." 

* * *

Walking through the back door into the empty kitchen, Brian flicked on the light. Spying the note on the table, he picked it up. 

"Gone to mass and choir practice. Father's gone bowling." 

Snorting to himself in disgust, he wadded up the paper and tossed it in the trash. He mumbled, "Bowling, yeah, right. More like he's gone to fuck Elena." He dropped his gym bag on the floor and stepped to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he studied the meager contents before slamming it shut again. "Fuck." 

Brian sighed, turned off the light, and headed to the living room. He grabbed up a bottle of Jim Beam and turned to the stairs. Once in his room, he shut the door and clicked on the sidelight before sagging onto his bed. He unscrewed the top and took a deep swallow, the burn like a comforting fire down his throat, through his belly, the tendrils of welcome heat licking his gut. Several drinks later, he put the bottle down and lay back, his mind running back over the day, the touch of Daniels' hand to his cheek still fierce in his memory. Using his own hand, he traced his thumb across his lower lip and slipped his other one down over his crotch. His cock twitched and grew harder. He took a deep breath, his teacher's musk filling his mind, his taste even stronger. Unzipping, he raised his hips and slipped his chinos and briefs down his narrow hips, his erection slipping free, hot in his grip. 

Brian groaned as he pumped, imagined Daniels' firm, round ass, the tight pucker giving way as he thrust inside. In his head, Daniels called his name, begged him to fuck him, to do it harder. Eyes squeezed shut, he drew his legs up as he bucked his hips into his own hand, his inner vision ripe with Daniels, the man's presence real, his flesh warm and slick. Thighs shook as he worked himself faster, his world swelling, his balls filled with a delicious ache as they drew up. With a sudden fury he came, arching up and shooting over his hand and over the bed, the bright flashes of coming rocking him with pleasure. 

Moments later when the world settled, he reached for tissues and wiped himself off. He sat up and pulled up his pants. Taking another drink, he decided his hand was fine for now, but the real thing had to be next. 

The End


End file.
